


Wreck-It Ralph 2 Trailer - Bad Ending

by 500ADNunu



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dark Humor, Feeding, it's a meme you dip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ADNunu/pseuds/500ADNunu
Summary: Ralph made it this far into the game and made the wrong choice. Now, he and Vanellope will have to suffer the consequences.





	Wreck-It Ralph 2 Trailer - Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little late, but here you go! <3
> 
> maybe I could make a 'good' ending as well, but that wouldn't be as......................................................................
> 
> idunno what word to use xDDD

We all know how this story begins. The cute, pink bunny popped from the strain of being stuffed with one too many pastries, and the young Moana clone cried. She cried to the extent most children too - until they are paid attention - when her mother dutifully reached back from the front seat to take the tablet. Assuming that something had gone wrong with the game again, she knew just what to do. With a few quick swipes across the touch screen she reset the app, thus marking it as another problem solved in at least so far as she was concerned.

For Ralph, his problems were just beginning. Everything had gone black in lieu of the explosion of warm, sticky, undigested chunks of pancake mush, and foamy cartoon rabbit parts, which he had directly invoked. He felt a tinge of shame over his foolish overfeeding of the poor, unsuspecting bunny avatar, sure, but in this dark, matterless void reminiscent of his past experience in a game on the verge of being unplugged, it was hardly the most pressing matter on his mind.

"Vanellope?" he called, but there was no answer. Not a peep.

Just as he was really starting to get scared, however, a figure began to emerge from the shadows.

"Looks like you've really gone and done it now," a gravelly voice said.

Ralph's smile faded, because by ‘gravelly’ I’m actually not referring to the general quality of Sara Silverman’s voice work in the movies.

"What's going on?" he said intensely. “Where's Vanellope?"

The presence revealed itself to be none other than the cat from before. He was spared the same abuse as its floppy-eared companion thanks to Ralph's steadfast adherence to the rules of their game, but did not appear overly grateful for this fact as he paced toward the towering one-man-wrecking-crew.

"Bunny and I were determined make it out, then your fat, stupid, clown-nosed retro arcade ass came along, and you went and did what even weeks of being played by a goddamn Kindergardener who can't spell fuckin' 'Mississippi' wasn't able to do."

Ralph fidgeted, feeling the heat, and looked to the much smaller cat timidly.

"The bunn-- I mean... _your friend_ is okay...right? She'll respawn like nothing ever happened."

“Not all games are made equally," the cat hissed. “Our game was made by some two-bit Chinese developer. Ya know, the kind who tries to trick kids into spending money off their parent’s credit card. Let’s just say the coding is far from airtight, so bad things can happen if you mess with its processes too much.”

The kitty fell to his knees, choking back tears. "Bunny and I knew that, so we always played it safe."

“Okay, so then why didn’t you try to stop me? I had no idea!”

The kitty lunged at Ralph, claws drawn.

“The real question is why did _you_ storm into our game and start stuffing my bunny’s face with those goddamn pancakes!” He shouted. “If I had broken away from the script...well, our game used to have a ‘waiter’ character, until the day he decided to serve  a...different...flavor of milkshake, that wasn’t part of his script.”

The kitty sighed, his adorable features crinkling from ever more pain and regret.

“Hmm, it was strawberry banana, as I recall. Best damn milkshake I ever had, but not worth a good man dying over.”

Ralph attempted to offer the frantic feline a hand, at this point feeling quite sorry for the little guy, but was stopped by a sudden blast of bright pastel colors in the returning scenery. A no more than ten second unbroken loop of vapid, stock children's game music filled his ears, all of which in combination posed an incredible affront to his ability to think.

“Vanellope!” Ralph cried.

Ralph was standing by the table again, just as before, with the kitty seated eside him. Only this time, with bunny gone, it was _Vanellope_ who occupied the seat across.

"I can't get up," she said, struggling but unable to remove herself from the innocently disguised, heart decorated throne of torture, then looking up at Ralph in a panic.

As he loyally rushed to her aide, Ralph was rocked by the cat's cruel laugh in his wake.

"Looks like you two will be getting your _just desserts_ after all," he said "For killing my beloved my bunny!"

Without any note of reverence for the drama brewing within it, the game started.

All previous animosity reflected on the kitty’s features immediately vanished, to be replaced by his usual cheerful, if not vacant smile.

“I’m gonna get you out of here,” Ralph said, turning his attention back to Vanellope.

As the obnoxiously saccharine tune continued to play in the background, though, Ralph was forced to cram plate after plate of sticky gooey pancake into Vanellope’s open and waiting mouth by the reconfigured game script. It was too much for her pint-sized frame to handle, so she began to balloon much in she same way that the deceased bunny had, as every part of her pixelated body designed to be capable of facilitating flapjacks was gradually filled to maximum capacity. It wasn’t long before the buttons of her jacket bursted and completely tore apart from the uncontainable folded mass of flesh and fat oozing forth from within.

“What the hell!?” Ralph screamed. “It wasn’t like this for the bunny!”

In clearer terms: whereas the bunny simply inflated in a cartoonish manner until it popped, _this_ time it would appear that the unfortunate receiver of the neverending stream of pancakes was fated to suffer a slow, painful death.

 _Just desserts_ , the kitten’s words reverberated in Ralph’s mind.

This was all his doing, Ralph pondered. _His_ carelessness resultant in the death of an innocent had brought him to a reckoning. Try and try as he did, he could not fight against the code controlling him, even as the blob formerly known as Vanellope gurgled and sputtered helplessly trying to get him to stop.

If the little girl playing the game could be considered the God in all this, she was a cruel one. Because through all this she laughed; delighted by the sheer abject misery she was causing.

Ralph glanced at the kitten’s face, thinking he saw a smirk there, but if so it was fleeting.

Turning back to Vanellope, “I’m sorry,” was all Ralph could say or do in an attempt to ease the pain. In reality, it should have been him in that chair, but fate is, after all, a cruel mistress.

So much more than just the internet was to be ‘wrecked,’ on that terrible day.

 

**Game Over.**


End file.
